


Come Wetly

by freddiejoey



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiejoey/pseuds/freddiejoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Llud threw that bucket......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Wetly

Llud points to the now empty bucket, sighing. “Replenish this – I’m off to check the night

sentries.” He marches out, shaking his head. I look at Kai. Kai looks at me. He raises a

quizzical eyebrow. “Well little brother, where should we begin?” He is drenched, slippery,

flawless and delicious. He is the most desirable being on the earth. I grin. “Right here

big brother.” Carefully I kneel over Kai’s sodden supple body and peel his shirt back with

my teeth. Then I find his succulent nipple, as erect as a stake, and start to nibble on it -

sweeter than the most fragrant sun-ripened summer apple. As if I am an eager puppy, I bestow

short, wet, frantic licks, then slowly lower my mouth so that it engulfs Kai’s whole nipple.

Even more slowly I pull my mouth upwards, sucking ever so gently. Kai gives a guttural groan

of bliss.

 

“So.” I look up through my soaking hair. “Llud will be back soon. Shall we be sensible and

take off our sopping garments and move to my nice dry bed?” We tear off our dripping clothes

and throw them into a soused pile – somewhere, anywhere in the room. Then we fall,

avariciously interweaved, on to my soft fleecy sheepskins. Kai runs his tongue savagely

across my lips – and I feel it frenziedly against my earlobe and down the side of my neck,

followed by the sharp nip of his teeth. He is fully erect now, his cock gloriously standing

to attention like the most upright Roman centurion.

 

Quickly I spin him flat on to his stomach, and instinctively his legs widen. My dexterity

with a sword is admired throughout my lands and far beyond – but they know nothing of my

dextrous tongue………. I kneel behind my big brother and stroke a handful of cinnamon oil within

his opening. Then I use my hands to gently ease Kai’s arse cheeks apart and plunge in. The

deeper and harder I push my tongue, the deeper and more intense his moans. I playfully lick

and softly bite. Teasingly I probe the tender little area between the base of his balls and

the cleft of his arse - bathing it with my tongue, sucking, tasting, tippling…….

 

Llud will be inspecting the last sentry post any minute now. There’s not much time. Kai is

frenetically panting. I can feel the tension gathering in his body as it is in my own. He

cries out my name like a canticle of love. And then the storm breaks in the same moment for

us both, a shared tumult, a shared tempest, a shared joy…………

 

If the door sentries are startled by the sight of a shirtless Kai, clad in a pair of my

hastily flung on breeches and leaping down to the water trough in the middle of the night,

swinging a bucket- then no doubt they will think that Leesa has slipped in by the side door

and now requires a nice warm tub. Certainly by the time Llud returns, everything is quiet

again. Kai and I are tucked into my bed together. But, for once, we have an excuse since

Kai’s bed is soaking wet. My big brother is already breathing rhythmically in sleep, but I

am drowsily awake.

 

Curiously I open one eye. Llud sniffs the air suspiciously – there is still the faintest

hint of cinnamon oil wafting around (and its aromatic sweetness still lusciously tantalizes

my tongue). I close both eyes and nestle down again against Kai. I am just drifting off

contentedly myself when: whack! splatt! Kai and I are soundly slapped by our sodden

discarded clothes.

 

Llud stands, hand on hips. “My bed is not Lenni’s wet washing basket – and now its

completely ruined as well. So you two can just hop out and give the one remaining dry bed to

me. I’m your father, I am the senior warrior, I am very tired and I claim the right.” He

huffs and puffs away. Kai and I scramble sheepishly out of bed, trying not to grin at each

other. Banishment to the warm hearth has never been so inviting…….


End file.
